Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparel worn on the head and specifically to a head covering which includes three corners and fasteners to secure the head covering around the head of the wearer.
2. Background Art
Head coverings, or head wear, typically are designed to satisfy various functions including fashion, protection, sweat absorption, and heat retention. The prior art consists of many varieties of head coverings which to various degrees satisfy one or more of the previously mentioned functions. Many athletes are required to wear a head covering as part of the uniform. These head coverings typically satisfy the functions of fashion and protection but often do not provide satisfactory sweat absorption.
Many type of head coverings exist which are primarily used for sweat absorption. The simplest of these is the head band. The head band is usually made out of an elastic material which is stretched around the head, made in various sizes, or made with an adjustable fastener such as a hook and loop fastener. While head bands provide for sufficient sweat absorption, they are not stable when worn under other head coverings.
One popular head covering worn by many athletes is a folded bandanna. The folded bandanna forms a triangle and the three corners are tied together typically in the back of the head. This head covering covers the entire top portion of the head, provides for good sweat absorption, and is stable when worn under other head coverings. However, there are two drawbacks to this type of head covering. First, the act of tying the three corners together can be time consuming. This may be a problem if the head gear is knocked off of an athlete""s head during the action of an athletic event. Second, the knot formed by typing the three corners together can be very uncomfortable under the other head covering. This is especially true when the head covering is a rigid type head covering used for protection such as a football helmet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,016 solves many of these problems, but there remains a problem if the user has a pony tail and wishes to have it extend out the back of the bandana.
Thus, there is a need for a head covering which satisfied the need for sweat absorption, which is easy to wear, which is stable when worn, and which uses fasteners which maintain comfort even when worn under other head wear such as head wear which is part of an athletic uniform and also has a provision to allow a pony tail to extend out the back thereof.
The present invention relates generally to apparel worn on the head and specifically to a head covering which includes three corners and fasteners to secure the head covering around the head of the wearer. The head covering of the present invention is made of a flexible material. The flexible material includes an inside surface and an outside surface. The flexible material includes at least three corners. A first portion of the flexible material is formed between a first corner and a second corner and includes the first and second corners.
A first fastener is used to connect the first corner to the second corner when the first portion is wrapped around the head of he wearer. A second fastener is used to connect the third corner to the first portion. The second connection is made when the wearer wraps the third corner of the head cover over the top of he wearer""s head after the first connection has been made. This connection is typically made in close proximity to the connection between the first and the second corner. This third corner can be split to allow a pony tail to extend therethrough with fasteners on each part of the split third corner. In another embodiment a hole is provided in the third corner to allow a pony tail to extend therethrough.
The fasteners are hook and loop fasteners in a preferred embodiment. In another embodiment, snaps are used.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved head covering with structure to allow a pony tail to extend therethrough.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.